1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to novel, heat-developable photothermographic and thermographic elements and in particular, it relates to novel sulfonyl hydrazide developers exhibiting improved photothermographic properties, such as high contrast, when used in photothermographic and thermographic elements.
2. Background to the Art
Silver halide-containing, photothermographic imaging materials (i.e., heat-developable photographic elements) processed with heat, and without liquid development, have been known in the art for many years. These materials, also known as "dry silver" compositions or emulsions, generally comprise a support having coated thereon: (a) a photosensitive material that generates silver atoms when irradiated; (b) a non-photosensitive, reducible silver source; (c) a reducing agent (i.e., a developer) for silver ion, for example the silver ion in the non-photosensitive, reducible silver source; and (d) a binder.
The photosensitive material is generally photographic silver halide which must be in catalytic proximity to the non-photosensitive, reducible silver source. Catalytic proximity requires an intimate physical association of these two materials so that when silver atoms (also known as silver specks, clusters, or nuclei) are generated by irradiation or light exposure of the photographic silver halide, those nuclei are able to catalyze the reduction of the reducible silver source. It has long been understood that silver atoms (Ag.degree.) are a catalyst for the reduction of silver ions, and that the photosensitive silver halide can be placed into catalytic proximity with the non-photosensitive, reducible silver source in a number of different fashions. For example, catalytic proximity can be accomplished by partial metathesis of the reducible silver source with a halogen-containing source (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,457,075); by coprecipitation of silver halide and the reducible silver source material (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,049); and other methods that intimately associate the photosensitive, photographic silver halide and the non-photosensitive, reducible silver source.
The non-photosensitive, reducible silver source is a material that contains silver ions. Typically, the preferred non-photosensitive reducible silver source is a silver salt of a long chain aliphatic carboxylic acid having from 10 to 30 carbon atoms. The silver salt of behenic acid or mixtures of acids of similar molecular weight are generally used. Salts of other organic acids or other organic materials, such as silver imidazolates, have been proposed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,677 discloses the use of complexes of inorganic or organic silver salts as non-photosensitive, reducible silver sources.
In both photographic and photothermographic emulsions, exposure of the photographic silver halide to light produces small clusters of silver atoms (Ag.degree.). The imagewise distribution of these clusters is known in the art as a latent image. This latent image is generally not visible by ordinary means. Thus, the photosensitive emulsion must be further processed to produce a visible image. This is accomplished by the reduction of silver ions which are in catalytic proximity to silver halide grains bearing the clusters of silver atoms, i.e., the latent image.
The reducing agent for the organic silver salt, often referred to as a "developer," may be any material, preferably any organic material, that can reduce silver ion to metallic silver. At elevated temperatures, in the presence of the latent image, the non-photosensitive reducible silver source (e.g., silver behenate) is reduced by the reducing agent for silver ion. This produces a negative black-and-white image of elemental silver.
While conventional photographic developers such as methyl gallate, hydroquinone, substituted-hydroquinones, hindered phenols, catechol, pyrogallol, ascorbic acid, and ascorbic acid derivatives are useful, they tend to result in very reactive photothermographic formulations and fog during preparation and coating of the photothermographic element. As a result, hindered bisphenol reducing agents have traditionally been preferred.
A wide range of reducing agents have been disclosed in dry silver systems including amidoximes, such as phenylamidoxime, 2-thienylamidoxime and p-phenoxy-phenylamidoxime; hydrazines, such as 4-hydroxy-3,5-dimethoxybenz-aldehydrazine; a combination of aliphatic carboxylic acid aryl hydrazides and ascorbic acid, such as 2,2'-bis(hydroxymethyl)propionylbetaphenyl hydrazide in combination with ascorbic acid; a combination of polyhydroxybenzene and hydroxylamine; a reductone and/or a hydrazine, such as a combination of hydroquinone and bis(ethoxyethyl)hydroxylamine, piperidinohexose reductone, or formyl-4-methylphenylhydrazine; hydroxamic acids, such as phenylhydroxamic acid, p-hydroxyphenylhydroxamic acid, and o-alaninehydroxamic acid; a combination of azines and sulfonamidophenols, such as phenothiazine and p-benzenesulfonamidophenol, and 2,6-dichloro-4-benzenesulfonamidophenol; .alpha.-cyanophenylacetic acid derivatives, such as ethyl .alpha.-cyano-2-methylphenylacetate, ethyl .alpha.-cyano-phenylacetate; bis-o-naphthols, such as 2,2'-dihydroxyl-1-binaphthyl, 6,6'-dibromo-2,2'-dihydroxy-1,1'-binaphthyl, and bis(2-hydroxy-1-naphthyl)methane; a combination of bis-o-naphthol and a 1,3-dihydroxybenzene derivative, such as 2,4-dihydroxybenzophenone or 2,4-dihydroxyacetophenone; 5-pyrazolones such as 3-methyl-1-phenyl-2-pyrazolin-5-one; reductones, such as dimethylaminohexose reductone, anhydrodihydroaminohexose reductone, and anhydrodihydro-piperidone-hexose reductone; sulfonamidophemol reducing agents, such as 2,6-dichloro-4-benzenesulfonamidophenol and p-benzenesulfonamidophenol; indane-1,3-diones, such as 2-phenylindane-1,3-dione; chromans, such as 2,2-dimethyl-7-t-butyl-6-hydroxychroman; 1,4-dihydropyridines, such as 2,6-dimethoxy-3,5-dicarbethoxy-1,4dihydropyridine; bisphenols, such as bis(2-hydroxy-3-t-butyl-5-methylphenyl)methane, 1,1-bis(2-hydroxy-3,5-dimethylphenyl)-3,5,5-trimethylhexane, 2,2-bis(4-hydroxy-3-methylphenyl)propane, 4,4-ethylidene-bis(2-t-butyl-6-methylphenol), and 2,2-bis(3,5-dimethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propane; ascorbic acid derivatives, such as 1-ascorbylpalmitate, ascorbylstearate; unsaturated aldehydes and ketones; and 3-pyrazolidinones such as 1-phenyl-3-pyraolidinone (phenidone) as described in Research Disclosure, June 1978, item 17029, and biphenyls such as 2,2'-dihydroxy-3,3'-di-t-butyl-5,5'-dimethylbiphenyl as described in European Laid Open Pat. Application No 0 059 740 A1.
As the visible image in black-and-white photothermographic elements is produced entirely by elemental silver (Ag.degree.), one cannot readily decrease the amount of silver in the emulsion without reducing the maximum image density. However, reduction of the amount of silver is often desirable to reduce the cost of raw materials used in the emulsion and/or to enhance performance. For example, toning agents may be incorporated to improve the color of the silver image of the photothermographic element. Another method of increasing the maximum image density in photothermographic emulsions without increasing the amount of silver in the emulsion layer is by incorporating dye-forming or dye-releasing materials in the emulsion. Upon imaging, the dye-forming or dye-releasing material is oxidized, and a dye and a reduced silver image are simultaneously formed in the exposed region. In this way, a dye-enhanced silver image can be produced.
Thermographic imaging constructions (i.e., heat-developable materials) processed with heat, and without liquid development, are widely known in the imaging arts and rely on the use of heat to help produce an image. These elements generally comprise a support or substrate (such as paper, plastics, metals, glass, and the like) having coated thereon: (a) a thermally-sensitive, reducible silver source; (b) a reducing agent for the thermally-sensitive, reducible silver source (i.e., a developer); and (c) a binder.
In a typical thermographic construction, the image-forming layers are based on silver salts of long chain fatty acids. Typically, the preferred non-photosensitive reducible silver source is a silver salt of a long chain aliphatic carboxylic acid having from 10 to 30 carbon atoms. The silver salt of behenic acid or mixtures of acids of similar molecular weight are generally used. At elevated temperatures, silver behenate is reduced by a reducing agent for silver ion such as methyl gallate, hydroquinone, substituted-hydroquinones, hindered phenols, catechol, pyrogallol, ascorbic acid, ascorbic acid derivatives, and the like, whereby an image comprised of elemental silver is formed.
Many times, the thermographic construction is brought into contact with the thermal head of a thermographic recording apparatus, such as a thermal printer, thermal facsimile, and the like. In such instances, an anti-stick layer is coated on top of the imaging layer to prevent sticking of the thermographic construction to the thermal head of the apparatus utilized. The resulting thermographic construction is then heated to an elevated temperature, typically in the range of about 60.degree.-225.degree. C., resulting in the formation of an image.
The imaging arts have long recognized the fields of photothermography and thermography as being clearly distinct from that of photography. Photothermographic and thermographic elements significantly differ from conventional silver halide photographic elements which require wet-processing.
In photothermographic and thermographic imaging elements, a visible image is created by heat as a result of the reaction of a developer incorporated within the element. Heat is essential for development and temperatures of over 100.degree. C. are routinely required. In contrast, conventional wet-processed photographic imaging elements require processing in aqueous processing baths to provide a visible image (e.g., developing and fixing baths) and development is usually performed at a more moderate temperature (e.g., 30.degree.-50.degree. C.).
In photothermographic elements only a small amount of silver halide is used to capture light and a different form of silver (e.g., silver behenate) is used to generate the image with heat. Thus, the silver halide serves as a catalyst for the development of the non-photosensitive, reducible silver source. In contrast, conventional wet-processed photographic elements use only one form of silver (e.g., silver halide) which, upon development, is convened to silver. Additionally, photothermographic elements require an amount of silver halide per unit area that is as little as one-hundredth of that used in a conventional wet-processed silver halide.
Photothermographic systems employ a light-insensitive silver salt, such as silver behenate, which participates with the developer in developing the latent image. In contrast, photographic systems do not employ a light-insensitive silver salt in the image-forming process. As a result, the image in photothermographic elements is produced primarily by reduction of the light-insensitive silver source (silver behenate) while the image in photographic black-and-white elements is produced primarily by the silver halide.
In photothermographic and thermographic elements, all of the "chemistry" of the system is incorporated within the element itself. For example, photothermographic and thermographic elements incorporate a developer (i.e., a reducing agent for the non-photosensitive reducible source of silver) within the element while conventional photographic elements do not. The incorporation of the developer into photothermographic elements can lead to increased formation of "fog" upon coating of photothermographic emulsions as compared to photographic emulsions. Even in so-called instant photography, developer chemistry is physically separated from the silver halide until development is desired. Much effort has gone into the preparation and manufacture of photothermographic and thermographic elements to minimize formation of fog upon coating, storage, and post-processing aging.
Similarly, in photothermographic elements, the unexposed silver halide inherently remains after development and the element must be stabilized against further development. In contrast, the silver halide is removed from photographic elements after development to prevent further imaging (i.e., the fixing step).
In photothermographic and thermographic elements the binder is capable of wide variation and a number of binders are useful in preparing these elements. In contrast, photographic elements are limited almost exclusively to hydrophillic colloidal binders such as gelatin.
Because photothermographic and thermographic elements require thermal processing, they pose different considerations and present distinctly different problems in manufacture and use. In addition, the effects of additives (e.g., stabilizers, antifoggants, speed enhancers, sensitizers, supersensitizers, etc.) which are intended to have a direct effect upon the imaging process can vary depending upon whether they have been incorporated in a photothermographic or thermographic element or incorporated in a photographic element.
Distinctions between photothermographic and photographic elements are described in Imaging Processes and Materials (Neblette's Eighth Edition); J. Sturge et al. Ed; Van Nostrand Reinhold: New York, 1989; Chapter 9 and in Unconventional Imaging Processes, E. Brinckman et al, Ed; The Focal Press: London and New York: 1978; pp. 74-75.
In photothermographic elements there exists the desire for products which exhibit increased contrast upon exposure to light and subsequent development. This desire is based upon the realization that contrast is directly related to the appearance of sharpness. Thus, products which exhibit increased contrast give the visual impression of enhanced sharpness.
Traditionally contrast has been defined by two methods, both of which are derived from the D-Log E curve. The first method is the determination of gamma, .gamma., which is defined as the slope of the straight-line section of the D-log E curve. The second is the determination of the overall sharpness of the toe section of the D-log E curve. By sharpness of the toe section, it is usually meant the relative density of the toe section. For instance, a sharp toe corresponds to a relatively low (small) toe density, and a soft toe corresponds to a relatively high (large) toe density. Generally, the point at which toe density is measured corresponds to 0.3 log E of the speed point, although toe density may be properly measured at any point prior to the curve's primary increase in slope. The speed point corresponds to the point on the D-log E curve where density equals 1.0.
If either the value of .gamma. is high or the toe is sharp, then the image has a relatively high contrast. If the value of .gamma. is low, or the toe is soft, the image has a relatively low contrast.
Hydrazides have been used in conventional wet processed black-and-white and color photographic systems. They have found use as nucleating agents, infectious developers, contrast, and speed improving agents, and color developing agents.
Hydrazides have been studied as infectious developers for use in photographic graphic arts films. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,798,790 and 4,925,832 and Kitchin, J. P. et al. J. Photogr. Sci. 1987, 35, 162-164 and Kitchin, J. P. et al. J. Imag. Technol. 1989, 15(6), 282-284. No sulfonyl hydrazide compounds were employed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,599 describes the combination of hydrazine and a hydrazide, and also claims color image formation by a coupler-developer reaction although all the examples in this patent use a leuco dye to give a color image.
The use of sulfonyl hydrazides in photothermographic imaging appears unprecedented. Japanese Laid Open Pat. Publication No. JP 63-113455 describes the use of sulfonyl hydrazides attached to a pre-formed dye moiety in thermally developed photographic elements containing large amounts of photosensitive silver halide relative to non-photosensitive silver salts. Development of these materials takes place in an basic aqueous environment.
Sulfonyl hydrazides have been used in traditional dye diffusion transfer instant photography. G. J. Lestina; C. A. Bishop; R. J. Tuite; D. S. Daniel Research Disclosure 1974, 12822 describes the use of hydrazide dye-releasing compounds in color photography. Dye is released upon alkaline hydrolysis of the acylazo- or sulfonylazocompound generated upon exposure in the presence of AgX, a silver halide developing agent, and an electron transfer agent. U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,785 describes sulfonylhydrazides as dye forming compounds in a dye diffusion transfer photographic process. U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,150 uses dyes attached to hydrazides including sulfonyl hydrazides in a construction for instant photography. This construction requires aqueous alkaline processing.
The decomposition of sulfonyl-hydrazides has been studied by Golz, H; Glatz, B.; Haas, G.; Helmchen, G.; Muxfeldt, H. Angew. Chetn. Int. Ed. Engl. 1977, 16(10), 728-729. Low temperature oxidation with lead tetraacetate leads to the azo compound which can then undergo further decomposition by loss of nitrogen.
New developing agents for photothermographic systems are desired to provide improved sensitometric properties such as high contrast for very high quality imaging.